The National Institute of Mental Health (NIMH) will enter in a partnership with the Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration (SAMHSA) to conduct a psychiatric epidemiology research study using the survey platform of the National Survey on Drug Use and Health (NSDUH). This study will examine mental and behavioral health in the general population 13 years old and older with particular focus on the prevalence of mental disorders and outcomes related to specific NIMH research priority areas and of high